


【Quilldu】Something Just Like This〈2〉

by SemperFideli



Category: Quilldu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFideli/pseuds/SemperFideli





	【Quilldu】Something Just Like This〈2〉

不得不說Yondu當年的對打訓練還是很有成果的，如果不是大約還記得對方出手的攻擊模式和習慣，Peter覺得自己應該至少會死個五次左右。

半人馬星人一直是驍勇善戰的種族，就算不靠武器自身就已極具破壞力了，看見男人朝自己臉上襲來的直拳，緊貼著牆避無可避的Peter反射性的直接一個下滑蹲地，接著立刻聽見頭上傳了牆壁被砸出一聲沉重的悶響，沒時間多為自己又活了一次而感到慶幸的Peter索性直接往前撲抱住Yondu的腰，二人就這麼順勢撞到了床上。

見鬼的這老頭都不會累嗎？Peter邊暗罵著邊伸手按住對方的手肘試圖克制住攻擊，一面用大腿緊緊夾住男人的腰以免自己被踢開或甩開，可能是發現雙方此時的姿勢太過曖昧，Yondu停止了動作轉而瞪視著坐在自己身上這個意外耐打的年輕人，他並不是沒注意到Peter幾次都能閃過致命攻擊卻沒因此利用空隙反攻的舉動，顯然這傢伙是真的對自己沒有敵意。

「你真的一點也不記得我？對Peter Quill這個名字一點印象也沒有了？」似乎是對Yondu的態度也來氣了，Peter的聲音裡有些壓抑的憤怒和更多失望的情緒，只見他鬆開手從外套口袋裡摸出那隻長箭豎立在Yondu面前「這個呢？你的武器也不記得了嗎？你不是老威脅著要用這隻箭多給我扎幾個孔看看我到底他媽的有沒有腦？」

意外的，Yondu的臉上出現了略微茫然的神情，似乎Peter的話喚起了某些破碎的片段。

「Quill……」

在剎那間，Yondu似乎見到一個小男孩漲紅了臉滿臉委屈得彷彿要哭出來的模樣在腦海裡一閃而過，那張臉有些模糊，卻又似乎逐漸與眼前的褐髮男子重疊在一起。

 

 

Yondu只記得自己是在一個像棺材的白色木箱裡醒來的，打開箱子的人戴著一張鐵灰色面具，身體藏在白色連帽斗篷之下，在面具後方的那雙眼睛卻是毫不掩飾的惡意，即使對現下的環境與狀況完全摸不著頭緒的Yondu也能察覺出來有問題。

「先把他送過去，我倒是想看看Yondu Udonta在那種地方苟延殘喘的模樣，一定十分有趣。」面具男似乎在向身邊的其他人交待著－－因著那低沉難聽的聲音，Yondu索性這麼定論對方的性別，雖然想跳出箱子把對方撂倒再逼問清楚，他卻發現身體完全不聽使喚，只能眼看對方伸出手指朝自己額心點了一下，接著便沒有意識了。

再醒來後已經置身在這個鬼地方，但就算失憶Yondu也不覺得依自己這副德性會跑去靠賣身過活這倒是十分肯定的，麻煩的是脖子上的項圈總是阻礙住他的脫逃計劃，似乎超過固定的範圍項圈就會釋放出足以麻痺身體的電流，而他所擁有的只剩下自己的名字，在接連有人衝著這名字而來找麻煩後Yondu開始猜想過去的自己到底都在做些什麼，總歸從那些被收拾的雜碎嘴裡挖出來的都不是什麼好事，即使他就像是在聽別人的故事一般毫無反應。

  
看著Yondu邊把玩著箭一邊述說這陣子以來的經歷，Peter微張著口也不知該說什麼才好，雖然方才對方似乎有點恢復的徵兆，卻只是一瞬間的記憶，Peter只能用至少Yondu肯因此打消敵意來安慰自己，總比毫無進展來得好上許多，目前唯一的線索就是Yondu口中提到的那個面具男，不管用了什麼詭異的方法，對方有能力使Yondu死而復生和企圖令他生不如死這二點已經是確定的。

「無論如何，我還是得帶你回去再來想辦法。」做出結論後Peter這才放鬆下來直接倒臥在床上，直接破壞硬闖出去可能會驚動周遭的守衛器械兵，不如養足精神等明天時間到後把來開門的眼球人給撂倒來得簡單。

「你說我是你的養父？」Yondu的聲音突然出現在耳邊讓Peter張開眼睛，隨即被男人湊近的臉龐給嚇了一跳，幾乎可以碰觸到彼此鼻尖的距離讓Peter有些不自然的想悄悄移開，卻被有力的藍色手掌給按制住了肩頭，在摸不清Yondu思緒的情形下Peter只好含糊的回答「名義上是。」

Peter的回答讓紅色的眸子瞇了起來「名義上？那實際上呢？你剛才騎在我身上的時候動作可自然的很，別跟老子說咱倆平時互動就這麼親熱。」

看來敏銳的直覺果然不會被失憶程度給影響，Peter默默在心裡嘀咕，還不是怕你一下接收太多刺激可能會直接用箭爆了我的頭嗎。

似乎已經從對方臉上的表情得到了答案，Yondu臉上浮現了一絲笑意，Peter看到就暗叫不好，只要這老頭露出這種笑容就代表自己又有一番苦頭可吃。

 

赤裸著身體跪伏在男人大開的雙腿間，Peter雙手托起粗壯的藍色陰莖細膩的舔吻溫度略高的柱身，似乎因為許久沒有得到紓解，Peter可以感受到隨著舌尖的每一下滑動而引發的顫動，久違的熟悉氣味讓他不由得著迷的嗅聞起來，眼神偷偷往上覷著Yondu雙目微閉又似乎在克制什麼的模樣，忍不住刻意加重了吸吮尖端的力道，這舉動果然讓停在頭上的手指用力扯動了下。

「專心，小子。」皺起眉看著Peter得逞後的表情，Yondu輕嗤了聲，眼角餘光描到靜靜躺在床上的箭，一股莫名的衝動油然而生。

於是Peter聽見了那道讓他發抖的哨音，一瞬間的失神讓他差點被嘴裡滿溢出的濃稠精液給嗆著，些許白色液體也濺染到了大腿，Yondu理所當然的伸手將Peter的臉扳過去收拾殘局。

在後者低頭輕舔的同時，冰冷的箭頭劃出軌跡停在淺褐色的後頸上像銳利的指尖般輕柔地順著Peter背上的肌肉線條描繪著，時不時在某幾處加重力道卻又巧妙的不留下一絲痕跡，臉貼著男人體溫略高的大腿，Peter汪著一層水氣的眼睛討饒意味濃厚的看向Yondu。

令Peter背對著坐在自己腿上後，Yondu的手便套住了前方緊繃的男根開始套弄起來，似乎身體早就熟記了對方的每一吋弱點，隨著他每一下或緩或重的起伏，耳邊的喘氣聲也越發急促。

在第一根手指探進緊縮的穴口時，那柄飛箭也隨著再次響起的哨音接替了男人原本的工作，Peter想開口抵抗卻被突然增加的手指和抽動的頻率給擊潰念頭。

箭頭轉了方向由圓滑的尾端繞著Peter輕顫的分身打轉，最後停在吐出透明黏液的開口上輕貼著沒入，接著退出一些後又更深入了一點。

Peter強忍著這種陌生的侵入與刺激感不讓自己咒罵出聲以免得到Yondu更過份的關照，Yondu見狀只是笑著在Peter肩膀上留下深淺不一的牙印，在Peter破碎的喊出自己名字後才拔出箭讓對方射在手裡。

將黏液充作潤滑劑塗抹在再次挺立的下身，Yondu乾脆的將有些無力的Peter放倒在床上，在進入對方體內的瞬間有些猛然的失神，Yondu不知道是因為那股吸緊自己的附著感還是因為Peter緊摟住自己的舉動。

黏膩的肉體拍擊聲在狹小的房間內迴響，Peter隨著男人一次次更深入的撞擊托高了臀部律動著給予回應，雙腿慣性地纏夾住Yondu的腰乞求著更多，高亢的吟叫逐漸變成斷斷續續的喘息，最後只能含糊的重覆著Yondu的名字，環抱著男人的那雙手卻一直沒有放開。

記不住究竟在那藍色的身軀上射了幾次，癱軟無力的失去意識後，Peter再次墜入了黑暗之中，不同以往的是這次那道藍色的影子一直沒有離開身邊，反而隨著自己握住的手而變得清晰了起來。


End file.
